


麦源|障碍性记忆

by Ray_wy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_wy/pseuds/Ray_wy
Summary: 从黑爪手中营救出来的源氏丧失了部分记忆，麦克雷想要帮他找回失去的那一部分。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 4





	麦源|障碍性记忆

**Author's Note:**

> *麦源only  
> *原作背景/一方失忆/已恋爱为前提  
> *搭配食用BGM：Living in the shadows-Matthew Perryman Jones

DAY.1

墙壁上的钟表时针划到数字八，房间门被准时推开，随着脚步声与机械撞击的声音一同钻进来的还有一股消毒酒精也抹不掉的烟草味儿。  
机械手握上门把手再关上，摩擦出的电子金属声惊醒了躺在病床上的人。  
床上青年模样的人身体的大半都被替换成冰冷的机械，裸露的左臂扎着输液管，摘下面甲的脸上是大大小小的伤口与划痕。  
他颤着睫毛睁开眼睛。  
来者坐到床边的木椅，替病床上的人换上新的输液瓶。他用右手摘下脏兮兮的牛仔帽，捂在胸口前。满脸胡渣的男人堆起一脸的笑意，初晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中钻进来，映照在男人脸上。  
“源氏，早上好。”  
躺在病床上的青年侧头看向来者，“你是谁？”  
牛仔将帽子放到一旁，从包中取出齐格勒博士交代给他帮忙注入的营养液。  
“我是杰西麦克雷，你在守望先锋的同事，一起出任务的朋友，很久很久前，久到你早已不记得的那些日子，我们就认识了。”  
源氏抿了抿嘴角，他的身体动不了，大脑仿佛也随着身体的僵劲而失去了运转机能。他对杰西麦克雷这个名字没有丝毫印象，可他在听到这个名字的瞬间能够感受到西部沙漠荒原上的烈风挟裹着细小的颗粒撞到自己的面甲、机械组织以及残存的人类肉体上，神经中枢与电子元件传递而来的信息混杂在一起，他感到胸腔升起一片无来由的共感，机器内部的电波在宣泄着情绪一般冲击着高速运转的中枢处理器。  
震动。  
这无来由的震动让他感到悲伤，他却不知道该从何处悲伤，任凭着负面情绪将他淹没，一如落入深水的溺亡者，在光明的下方持续地沉沦。  
霎时间，有人抓紧了他的手腕。  
他睁开眼，是麦克雷搭上了他的肩膀。  
“不用勉强自己。”  
躺在床上的人皱起眉头却不自觉地带着浅浅的笑意，“给你添麻烦了。”  
“你给我添的麻烦可不止这些……”麦克雷撇撇嘴，从口袋里掏出一根雪茄挨到嘴边又想起什么般停下动作，叹了口气把雪茄放回去，“总之呢，齐格勒博士拜托我来负责每天给你注射营养液，她的原话是，手术刚刚结束，你可能会感到身体动不了，不过明天应该就能恢复了，然后就可以开始复健训练，但是切忌不能剧烈运动。以上。”  
“好的，替我谢谢博士的关心，麦克雷先生。”  
“麦克雷，不用带敬语就好。”

牛仔关上病房门，靠在屋外轻声叹气。  
“情况都还好吗？”安吉拉走到麦克雷身旁，拍拍牛仔沉重的肩膀。  
麦克雷咬上没点燃的雪茄，带着愤恨地想要咬断的气势。“他记得你，记得其他的事情，但依旧唯独我，什么都没有了。”  
“杰西，我会继续想办法的。这段时间你先好好陪着他，我担心后续还会出现记忆不稳定的情况，万一再次让黑爪的洗脑系统重现，发生艾米丽她那样的事故……”  
“我知道了，辛苦了博士。”麦克雷低头示意感谢，带着标志的绅士微笑闪身离开。  
安吉拉看着麦克雷逐渐走远，斜阳将他的身影拉长，摇晃在刺眼的光下，像是当年独自一人流浪而无所归处的男孩。

DAY.2

直布罗陀海峡旁的守望先锋基地有着绝佳的欣赏落日余晖的视野。  
“当初设计这基地的家伙真是浪漫地要命。”晚饭过后，麦克雷擅自带着源氏爬上基地的最高点。他站起身伸出双手，沐浴在血红的残阳下，恍若能拥抱住整个世界。  
“感觉有很久没有看到这样的美景了。”源氏坐在麦克雷身旁轻声说。  
麦克雷扭头去看源氏，他的面甲透出淡淡的绿光。  
“谢谢你，麦克雷。”  
牛仔的红色围巾被风吹起来，他一只手按住头顶的牛仔帽，俯身用另一只手敲了敲源氏的面甲左侧。  
“这样的景色，用自己的眼睛去看会更美。”  
归鸟自天际滑翔而过，残阳染浸云霞，潮汐拍打石礁。  
麦克雷半蹲在源氏身旁，他牵起源氏的左手带着他的指尖按下开启面甲的按钮。  
源氏眯起眼，对于他来说，这阳光有些过于刺眼了，他的身体习惯于隐藏在黑暗，潜行于阴影。而他被改造成如今的模样后，本就受损的视力只能依靠面甲上的视觉辅助系统。没有了面甲的杂音过滤与隔绝，他听到了海浪敲击的声音，带着海水的咸味的威风，吹来了人群交谈的嘈杂也有身旁人平稳的呼吸声。  
“谢谢你，麦克雷。”源氏带着有些沙哑的嗓音感谢道。  
“不用客气。”

麦克雷没有松开握住的手。

DAY.3

麦克雷照例在时针迈向数字八时推开了病房的门，拉开细小缝隙的窗户与被微风带动的窗帘，以及摆在床头的鲜花与祝福贺卡如往日无异，唯一与往常不同的是病床上只剩下一团被褥。  
他放下手中的包转身冲向安吉拉的办公室。明明只有五分钟的路程，他却觉得度过了漫长的煎熬岁月，连走廊都变得冗长。他被失重感包围，长期从事灰色工作的经历让他大脑中反复上演着无法言说的悲惨故事。同时他一边狂奔一边回忆着来路的线索，没有打斗痕迹也没有残留的信息，只有他，也只能是他自己离开了病房。  
最终麦克雷彭的一声推开安吉拉的门，猛然间的声响带着他爆炸的思绪渐趋冷静。  
麦克雷看到安吉拉的眉毛微皱，脸上的怒气闪过又换上了如同往日的冷静的医生的表情。  
“对不起，博士…”麦克雷深吸一口气走进屋内，“源氏，不见了。”  
安吉拉放下手中的工作，匆匆合上手中的笔记本奔向门口，“我带你去查监控。”

病房外的监控器记录下源氏独自一人走出直布罗陀守望先锋分部的镜像，他走路踉跄，每前进几步就要停下来或是扶住身旁的墙壁。他什么东西都没有带着，只是一个人迈着艰难的步伐，却带着不容动摇的眼神走出去了——是的，他甚至没有带上面甲。  
麦克雷双手拄在操控台前，褐色的瞳孔紧紧盯着屏幕内岛田源氏的身影。安吉拉在旁边能看到牛仔瞪得发红的眼眶与嘴角泄出的无处隐藏的悲伤。  
“我出去找他。”牛仔转身看过安吉拉担忧的表情，只是伸手拍了拍天使的肩膀，便快速离开了。

杂志上说，从家中莫名消失的猫，会在饥饿的时候回到家里。  
今天的麦克雷也遇到了类似的情况，只是对象不是猫，而是一个人，或者说是半机械人，岛田源氏，他的源氏。  
他靠在基地门口的墙上，抽着不知道第多少根雪茄。他找遍了几乎所有他能想到的源氏可能会去的地方，又拜托了为数不多的在基地待命的队友帮他寻找，他不知道究竟是始作俑者有意为之还是缺少了什么重要的信息，他们全部都没能找到源氏。最后，太阳即将被黑暗蚕食殆尽之时，惊鸟从木林深处挣扎着飞出，斑驳在泥泞的道路上的残阳逐渐倒映出那个熟悉的影子。  
是他再熟悉不过的源氏。  
他熟悉的漂亮的眼睛，熟知的他脸上的、身上的每一道疤痕以及他曾亲吻过的唇。  
他想要大声质骂源氏为什么要独自一人跑出去，想要一拳将面前的人击倒，想要狠狠地揪着他的领子嘶吼，想要喊出来他从没在这个人面前认真说出的感情。  
可最后，他没有打下那一记重拳，也没有大声质问或说些什么，牛仔只是快步走到源氏面前，紧紧地将这个身型比他小上一圈的日本青年裹进怀中。  
“对不起。”被他抱住的源氏小声说，他没有抵触麦克雷的拥抱，即使麦克雷身上浓重的烟味呛的他嗓子不舒服。  
“我觉得我忘记了什么重要的东西，”源氏眯起眼，颤抖着小心翼翼地靠在麦克雷的肩胛旁，“我不知道是我忘了什么还是——”  
“我们回去吧。”麦克雷打断了对方还没来得及说出口的话，将怀中的人抱得更紧了。

DAY.4

夏日午后的灼热阳光洒在肌肤上，烘烤出一片炙红，褐棕发色的男人低头亲吻那片红晕，他眯着眼，又带着恶劣的笑意胡乱去蹭身旁人的脖颈，嘴角的胡渣惹得人笑着推开他的脸。

他感到疼痛。整个机械右臂在爆炸中不知道飞去了哪里，只剩下半个机械大臂空荡荡的搁置在肩膀上，断裂处裸露着冒着火花的电线，不平衡感与目眩恍惚一波一波如潮水般淹没他的神经中枢，调节痛觉传感器的按钮也在战斗中被损坏，面甲被打碎了一半，眼前的视力辅助系统在不停地弹出警告，系统内的预警信号和眼前中断壁残垣里的哀嚎混杂在一起涌进他脆弱的耳蜗。  
他握着龙一文字的机械手指在不受控制地震颤，仅仅是站着握住武器这一动作就快要费尽他全部的力气。  
他头痛欲裂，在爆炸前的事情尽然快要被疼痛所掩盖，任务，情报，背叛，队员，阵亡，麦克雷。  
麦克雷。  
他的脑海里再次闪过这个单词。

“这次的目标是一名智械，”莱耶斯将任务档案放到桌上，“雅典娜已经把目标对象的具体信息发到你们的终端上了，出发前做好准备，源氏与麦克雷，这次就由你们两个带着一个小队前往任务地点。记得别死了。”

源氏找到掩体后滑坐在泥泞的地面，他四下张望不到麦克雷的身影，甚至可以说除了尸体之外一无所获，唯一值得庆幸的是他没有看到那惹人眼球的红色围巾。他想喊几声麦克雷的名字，可除了低沉的嘶吼声外根本发不出其他声音。  
雅典娜的情报出现了偏差，这次的任务本就是黑爪的埋伏。甚至连那个目标智械，也只是一个随时可以抛弃的棋子而已。这场行动可以说是毫无意义的——  
他几乎是凭着本能向右侧扑倒过去，转眼间自己刚刚所在的地方被燃烧弹点燃，连着旁边的树丛烧出一片火舌。系统又响起过热预警，他额头的旧伤再次摔破，流下的大片血迹覆盖了他半只眼睛。他顾不上疼痛与失感，逼迫自己的身体动起来去躲避下一次攻击。  
他在雨潮般的攻击中退到悬崖边，疲惫与洗不尽的疼痛拽着他的脚踝似的让他寸步难移，不知不觉间残夜渐渐褪去，地表之下的初阳升起，将上帝赐予的第一缕晨光赋予残破不全的身躯。

源氏记得那个初晨，刚刚结束了在安吉拉那里的日常检查，一走出安吉拉的医疗部就被麦克雷推搡着躲进了紧急通道。结束任务风尘仆仆归来的牛仔甚至还没来得及换掉脏兮兮的外套与披风，就紧紧抱住了他。  
那怕是语言都在他们交换的吻中褪去了力度，站在刀尖上行走的人只需要抓住那一刻的真实。  
然后他们在阳光照不到的地方深吻，他被焦烟与血锈味的唇咬住，牛仔渡过来烟尘与悲悸，他回以拥抱与缠绵，继而互相撕咬，续以死后重生的期冀与妄爱。

“第四次机械改造开始。”  
他在混沌的意识外听到毫无感情的话语声。他的四肢被固定在病床上，右臂被重新接上，身体表面上恢复了正常，辅助系统在正常运转，但他的双眼被黑布蒙上，想不起之前发生的事情，残留在记忆里的最后一幕是他从悬崖上坠落。

他睁开了眼，墙壁上的闹钟指向了数字四。窗帘外仍是一片漆黑，空气中的死寂告诉他做了一场久违的梦。  
“麦克雷……”他小声念叨，转身盖紧被子。

DAY.5

如同无数个已经过去的日夜一样，麦克雷于上午八点准时来到源氏的单人病房间。  
与往常不一样的是，除了营养液与吊瓶，麦克莱还带了一束玫瑰，牛仔一边叼着没有点燃的香烟一边把玫瑰放在床头的花瓶中。  
源氏闻不到玫瑰的花香，只有那抹赤红色抓住他的眼睛。  
“昨晚睡得怎么样。”麦克雷一边问候一边换上新的吊瓶。  
源氏只从被窝里露出一个脑袋，他没有带着头部辅助护甲，任凭一头黑毛乱糟糟地立着。  
“不太好。”  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
源氏没有立即回应他，只是往被窝里又缩了缩身体，背过身去。

“晚上留下来吧。”

麦克雷听到缩在被窝里的青年轻声的叹息。

DAY.5.EXTRA

麦克雷关上窗户，海边的晚风总是凛冽的，那怕是初春也带着刺骨的彻寒。月亮挂在遥不可及的天边，在阴云的遮掩下露着微弱的虚光。他将窗帘也一并拉上，开启了床头的暖色调夜灯。墙壁上的指针重归于起点，他扭头去看靠坐在床头的百无聊赖地玩着蝴蝶刀的人，麦克雷知道那是前年送给源氏的生日礼物——一个并不是精心准备的礼物，当时的源氏这样评价。  
“还不睡吗？”麦克雷叼着未点燃的香烟，顺势坐到床边。  
源氏放下手中的小刀抬眼去看麦克雷的眼睛，“你不睡吗？”  
“你是病号，我要看着你睡着了才能放心地睡觉，”麦克雷顺手将碍事的头发捋到耳后，“齐格勒博士这么交代的。”  
源氏低头笑出来，一拳敲在麦克雷的左肩，“我又不是小孩子了。”  
“你现在就挺小孩子行为的。”

“你真是跟小孩子一样地倔强。”他小心地避开了源氏身上破损的伤口去扶住他，虽然那些伤口基本呈现为破损的机械部件。  
“我没事。”源氏隔着面甲的声音带着断断续续地电子合成音效，他的声音处理系统也在方才地战斗中被破坏了。他本可以隔绝作为机械的那部分的损坏带来的疼痛，但无论是他本身还是医生的建议都是作为人类去承受那份痛楚。  
有关他对于痛觉的接受甚至被放到会议中去讨论，安吉拉强烈反对将改造后的岛田源氏作为纯粹的武器去看待，坚持他仍是作为真正的人类而存在的，人类的任何感觉都不应该被舍弃。  
而他岛田源氏本人，只是带着与自我惩罚无异的自虐倾向，怀尝着自我毁灭的罪责感而生存，为此或是苦楚或是悲绝都无妨。  
“还这么嘴硬哈。”麦克雷趁着支援部队的掩护，迅速搀扶着源氏撤到附近的安全屋，“我只能给你做些应急处理，你的那些高科技玩意儿得等着飞机接我们回去找安吉拉。”  
“不用管我。”  
“操，”牛仔扔下手里的烟几步上前，“现在还说这种逞强的话？看看你自己的身体，是不需要人管的时候吗，就这么不想要这条命了！”

牛仔感到脖颈处火辣辣的疼，浓稠的液体顺着冰冷的刀尖落下。  
他被源氏翻身按在地上，刚刚被抓在手里玩的小刀顺着他的脖颈划下插在地面。  
麦克雷没有反抗，乖顺的被人按在地上。  
“他们说，我应该这样做。”源氏皱着眉头盯着身下的人，但他不记得应该这样做的原因了，他对这个人的感情与关系让他觉得迷茫，在无数个日日夜夜里在大脑里闪现的无比陌生又太过熟悉的画面让他头痛欲裂，犹如身体被消解又再次被拼接，按照支配者的需求被任意地组装而沦为首当其冲的武器。  
“按照你想做的去做吧。”麦克雷伸手揉揉对方杂乱的头发。

阳光洒进冬日的咖啡馆，牛仔双手握着热咖啡杯，肩膀上依偎着染着一头绿毛的青年，半张脸都埋在红色的围巾里，手中攥着游戏机聚精会神地攻打boss关。在第十七次失败后，青年置气地把游戏机扔在一旁，顺手抢过麦克雷的咖啡一口气喝掉一半。  
“这家的咖啡终于不是那么苦了，”源氏调整了一个舒服的姿势继续靠过去，“看我打游戏不无聊吗。”  
牛仔接着把剩下的咖啡喝完，顺势把怕冷的青年揽过来，他没有告诉源氏他给这杯黑咖加了三勺糖的事情。  
“因为我那么该死地爱你。”

END.


End file.
